A Journey Through Runeterra
by SoundStriker
Summary: Maximus, a human from Earth mysteriously gets transported to Runeterra. Now he is stuck with a reluctant Iron Revenant who was assigned as his bodyguard due to unusual circumstances. Join Maximus and Mordekaiser as they adventure through Runeterra to discover a long lost form of magic! Humor, Adventure. Rated M for language, sexual themes, and lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Waking up in Summoner's Rift wasn't exactly my way of taking a vacation, nor is was a way to get out of my responsibilities... yet here I am in the League's institute getting examined. All I remember was a bright ass light blinding me from my room and then this…!

First thing I saw was a mace, 2 inches away from my face. Yes, _that_ mace, the one wielded by none other than the Iron Revenant himself. Surprisingly he managed to control himself from smashing whatever it was there. The match was stopped and declared a draw due to the circumstances and summoners from the Institute came and inspected me. Now I'm here with him waiting for something.

"Not to be rude or anything but why do you keep staring at me…?"

"Listen whatever you are, YOU just interrupted a match. Do you know how much trouble you're in or how much attention you're getting?! They rarely stop League matches- even when something bad is happening, meaning that you're somewhat important…" Mordekaiser replied replied menacingly .

"I'm sorry, but I can only imagine…"

"Hmph… so what are you anyway? Nobody can summon within the Summoner's Rift except skilled summoners from the institute?"

"Well I'm a human?"

"Obviously" Mordekaiser stood up and started to approach me, he put one of his hands on the wall above my shoulder.

"That's it honestly! I was minding my own business, doing my usual and then all of a sudden, I see your mace" _I can't tell him exactly where I was from, let alone a different world, hell probably a different universe. It is what we call from our world. I didn't even know this was possible._

Mordekaiser put his face uncomfortably close to mine as if he was inspecting me "Really? Well you're obviously something… how else did you appear out of thin air?"  
 _He's right, how did that happen anyway… well it's a question I can give an answer to him_ "Again, I don't know"

"Hmmm…" _This brat is obviously hiding something he doesn't even seem to be afraid of me. Everyone in Valoran has heard of me being a Champion and Warlord from the Shadow Isles nonetheless , but he doesn't seem afraid of me at all…_ Mordekaiser backed off but kept inspecting him from the other side of the room. "You don't seem to be scared of me brat. Do you not know who I am?"  
 _  
Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! What am I supposed to tell him?! ~~~~  
_  
"Uuuhhh am I~" a door suddenly opened from the hall. It was a door with ornate patterns and runes. A summoner in robes with patterns as grand as the walls, walked out.

"Excuse me, you there! Young man!" he called as he walked towards me "Come with me in this room" _  
Perfect timing!_ "Uh Yes! Of course!.. Uh sorry I hope we can talk again!" _What the fuck did I just say?  
_  
"And Lord Mordekaiser please hang on for just a bit longer"

"FINE"  
 _  
So his name_ _ **is**_ _Mordekaiser… What exactly did happen?_

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ Everything is a WIP! A lot of similar stories like this, I do intend to keep it going when I have the time. Comments and Reviews appreciated. Fun chapter later!


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Force

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Force

We walked into this dark room, in fact it was pitch black… except that it looked like we were surrounded by a veil of light.  
"Please, have a seat." the summoner said.

A chair appeared right behind me out of thin air. "Um... ok thanks."

"This is the room where we usually take new Champions when they join the League for the purposes of revealing their true intentions. It's also a way for us to know them a little better."

"So sort of like an Interview"

"Yes something like that. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look inside your mind to see what happened. I promise you I won't read through anything private or sensitive. You should be able to hear me telepathically, as well as feel something once i'm inside"  
 _  
Oh lord looks like he'll know. Well great…_ "Uh ok I'm ready"

"Alright! Let's begin."

"…" He closed his eyes and held his arms in a forward motion with his palms facing me. His face focused, then seconds later, his face contorted as if it looked like he was having trouble.

"Excuse me? Is this how these things usually go? I don't really feel anything" then he stopped.

"Let me try something different, you might feel a little jolt from this" He muttered some words I couldn't comprehend and for a second I saw blue bolts arc towards me but instead bounced and arced around me.

"Just as I suspected…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You're protected by an unknown, invisible force that protects you from spells as well as injury..."

"..."

"That blast where we found you? There was a great explosion or rather... a large magical discharge, but here you are, alive and unscathed"  
 _  
Wait is that what really happened?_ "Wait. What exactly happened?"

"Ahem, Excuse me, yes it was actually thanks to Mordekaiser himself that saved the Rift from the blast. His enchanted armor protected him long enough from such a blast. From what he told us, he just saw sparks coming out of nowhere and a great surge of magical energy erupted. He was fighting another champion at the time when they both noticed it, Jayce the other champion is being treated for his injuries and is currently unaware of the situation. I must also note that the nexus had a hard time helping him recover."

"Were there others that were hurt?"

"Fortunately no, We teleported everyone except Mordekaiser and Jayce from Summoner's Rift right before the surge of energy peaked. Mordekaiser managed to hit the spot at the center of the discharge and the energy immediately ceased. When the light faded, you appeared. That's when we were able to teleport the 3 of you away. We couldn't get our magic through the discharge… I just hope Champion Jayce is doing well…"

"I see… so that's what happened."

"Since I can't learn anything about you through any current method of using magic, can you tell us your name at least?"

I hesitated "Yes, my name is Maximus. Does that mean anything to you?"

He also took a moment to respond "No it does not sadly"

"So like are we done here? This room is kind of a bit dark for my liking."  
The summoner chuckled and smiled "Yes were done here for now"  
 _For now?  
_  
"One more thing before you go… this was found along with you." It's my backpack "It's yours I presume? It's emanating the same field as the one surrounding you"

"Yes it actually mine." _how the fuck did this backpack get to here also?!  
_  
"I must admit we tried to open it but... well we couldn't…" he sounds disappointed as well.

"This thing?" I laughed "You just do this" I pulled on the zipper. "See? It's easy!" The summoner smiled again. "What was your name again? I didn't catch it earlier."

"My name? It's Summoner Heist."

"Oh ok then. Thank you Summoner Heist!"

"I'll be out in the hall with you in a moment and please tell Lord Mordekaiser that I will brief him in a moment" _I wonder..._

I nodded as I turned out grabbing my bag.


	3. Chapter 3: An Explanation

Chapter 3: An Explanation

As I stepped outside into the hall, Mordekaiser immediately turned his head "…What did they say?"

"Nothing really..."

"NOTHING?! Are you still keeping secrets from me?!"

He sounded royally pissed off "NO! REALLY HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT ME! He just told me what happened form their point of view." I backed away a bit.

"Hmph…"

"Sigh… He said he would brief you in a moment."

"…" Just then Summoner Heist came out of the doors and signaled Mordekaiser to make his way towards him. "Ugh… This better be good" He walked off.

I gave another sigh of relief _Such a crazy day, here I am in my room then all of a sudden here playing the world I'm in now like what the fuck?!_ All of a sudden...

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I HAVE TO WATCH THAT BRAT FOR THE TIME BEING? ARE YOU INSANE I HAVE OTHER STUFF TO DO THAN BABYSIT!"  
 _  
Wut?_

"Calm down my lord, the young master is exhibiting…" I couldn't hear him as much

 _Exhibiting what exactly?!_

"Fine… Ok… OK… OKAY!" Mordekaiser looked unamused by the current situation.

Another moment later he made his way out of the room and made his way towards me. "Ok kid, here's the deal. Apparently they want me to look after you for the time being-"

"Hold on! Wait what? Like a bodyguard?"

"No, not like a bodyguard… _exactly_ like a bodyguard."

"..." I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly, now let me finish. The League Institute has dormitories for each champion they currently have. Since you have nowhere else to stay, they want me to look after you.

"Uhh…"

"…Believe me kid, I'm not happy with it too, but if the High Summoner says it, IT happens"

"Why do they want me to have a bodyguard?"

"Besides the fact you're a stranger, no one knows who you are and what you can do, and after that huge magical energy discharge? Long story short, they want you safe from any danger and not causing any further damage in the institute."

"But they said I'm protected by some sort of magical force."

"They also don't know what you can do AND want everyone safe."

"Point taken…wait so you know about that?"

"What do you think I am? I know about it because I was there! I've lived for centuries kid, I've seen different forms of arcane magic as well as dark magic, I've never seen anything like that one. They've taken a lot of interest in you." Mordekasier eyed me closely "Anyway we should go to my dorm immediately, once word gets out that you're free, a lot of the other champions will want to get your attention and so will many others as well."

I nodded and followed him _Well fuck, why are they interested in me? I can't even DO magic nor I know anything about it and here I am, about to be a celebrity in a world that I just appeared in._ As we walk to the end of the hallway there was a glowing platform with runes etched around it.

"This is a warp platform, it takes you to a specific room in the Institute. This for example will take you to the Grand Hall where there are other platforms and hallways. The institute uses a lot of magic compared to the hextech gadgets elsewhere in the world..."  
He was eyeing me again…

"What's wrong kid? You're not amazed? Not everyone can get in this building you know, in fact, a lot of people want to become trained as a summoner to get into the League, but not just anyone can become one"  
 _  
Well fuck what should I tell him? Yeah its cool but it's what I expected._ "Yeah its really cool! I'm just really tired…"

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"I uh…"

"Shut it, tell me about it later, I don't want stray ears to hear what you have to say."

"Well, ok..." I nodded. _Well I tried_

We took a platform in the room except this one had etchings on the wall around it.

"Pay attention kid! This is the way to MY dormitory as well as the others. See these runes? Pick the one second to the far right. You have to be able to use magic or have magical blood to be able to activate these runes. All you have to do is touch it. Go ahead give it a try!"

I can't seem to escape the glare he's giving me. You can feel him looking at you. It's actually odd I do feel a bit of dread when he does that. _I wonder if I'll be able to do it? I'm not magical..._ I reached for it and touched it and we instantly warped to another area.

"HAHAHAHAHA! So you CAN use magic."

"What are you talking about? I've never used magic my entire life!" I looked at my hands in disbelief _It's true Earth never had any magic. We've only ever heard of them in fairytales, bedtime stories, myths, and legends. Wait… maybe it IS different here, maybe I acquired it somehow?_

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now I know you're not lying"

"Uh… yeah…"

"My dorm should be the last door at the right hallway"

It was a cool looking door with the Shadow Isles mark on it.

He opened the door " Go on in, but don't get too comfortable just yet."

I stepped inside, I expected it to have a lot of metallic things but what I saw instead sort of surprised me. The dorm actually looked like… well... a dorm. Mordekaiser's dorm  
looked like your average home with rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and well... everything. Save for some of the more native appliances. What would I expect to be a TV was a giant glass tablet with rune etchings on the side, a table that looked like stove with red runes etched, and a large box that looked like a fridge with blue glowing runes around it.

He closed the door and pointed. "My room is over there, I haven't thought of where you can stay yet so just hang here for a sec… What's wrong?"

"It's actually really nice here, it's actually a lot like home except for the few things you have."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well like this glass tablet here. I would think you would be able to watch things here."

"And you would know something similar?"

"Well, yeah actually, where I come from its more complicated and more machinery and electricity." I said excitedly

"So you do come from somewhere different. What you described can't found anywhere in Valoran, actually anywhere in Runeterra. So this means you came from a different world… Interesting…"

I nodded "Something like that.. I think."

Mordekaiser started shifting around "Let me change out of this damn armor and make myself more comfortable. You can tell me more about yourself in a minute." He walked off

"You can make yourself comfortable now…" I heard him call off. I heard some clanking sound in his direction.  
While he was changing out of his armor, I placed my bag onto the couch and looked around. It was almost exactly like on Earth except for a glowing rune here and there. I assumed they did something or they wouldn't be there in the first place. There were windows on the other side of the room. There I saw the expanse of Valoran, mountains, forests, and even a garden. I saw some roads leading into the distance as well. Judging how high up we were, I would say we were 7 floors up.

"THERE YOU ARE! I I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING RAN AWAY FOR A SECOND." There was Mordekaiser, he changed into a similar outfit to a pentakill outfit, he kept his helmet on but changed his arm bands and gloves and grey into a pair of cargo shorts and boots. No shirt. I just stared at him…

"Uhh…" I couldn't take my eyes off, he was already massive with the armor and everything like I would expect, but this was different. The guy was shirtless right in front of me. Vascular bulging muscles, well defined pecs that just yell sexiness, abs that popped as if it was carved out of marble, behind him was probably the firmest man butt I've ever seen, and legs that would support his muscular frame. This guy really was a total beast and there it was, No matter what your sexual orientation was… that bulge, that huge fucking bulge was undeniable the guy was packing a snake down there. I was feeling myself melt. "I uh.. uh…"

"What?! Impressed huh? Yeah I'm pretty ripped and I have a nice big fat cock too. I can show-"

"WHAT O GOD PLEASE NO! THANKS BUT NO THANKS!" and he burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

He wouldn't stop laughing! The nerve of the guy. Is he serious right now? "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW! I JUST FUCKING GOT HERE, INTO ANOTHER WORLD AND YOU JUST THROW 'THAT' INTO ME? DO YOU HAVE AND MOTHERFUCKING DECENCY TO GUESTS?!" He just kept laughing "I just ventilated but sighed. It can't be helped I suppose.

 _He's completely different when he's himself._

He stopped laughing and chuckled. "You're entertaining in your own way; anyway tell me a bit more about yourself."  
 _  
I can't believe this fucking guy._ So I did.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ Mordekaiser just hit on his guest! Wonder why... anyway just a couple of chapters explaining the what happened. There's a connection between our world and theirs. What magic might his be?


	4. Chapter 4: An Odd Connection

Chapter 4: An Odd Connection

So I explained him the situation. Since I at least owe the guy that much for watching me or _made_ to look after me.

"So you're telling me that you came from some other world, that in this world, there's no magic whatsoever, and that everything that exists here in Runeterra is only spoken of in myths and fiction. You guys also use heavy machinery and technology."

"Yeah, that's about right." He contemplated it for a bit then he looked into a different direction.

"So what's in that weird looking sac of yours over there?" He asked, pointing to my black backpack.  
"To be honest I don't know" I picked up the backpack . I kind of remember what was in there, a laptop, various clothes, my phone, a sketchbook, a Nintendo 3DS, chargers, and a power bank. "I guess it some of my usual stuff that I carry with me when I go out. I pulled out my laptop and my phone. I hope it wasn't too banged up since I don't know what happened to it. Mordekaiser curiously looked at the gadgets I pulled out.

"You looked well equipped. What are those?"

"These are daily gadgets we use in my world. These two items are basically similar except the bigger one has more power in terms of performance than the smaller one. The other one is just to entertain me."

"You lost me at gadgets"

"It's best to explain that to the Piltovan champions. They might understand more than I can."  
Thankfully all of them were fully charged. I shouldn't really use them since I have a limited source of energy, not that I have use for them here since there's no internet. I put the laptop back in its own pouch in the backpack and kept my phone on me. I looked at the phone and found something unusual. The Wi-Fi bar was on full, still connected to the router at home with the ID still there. "This is really weird"

"What isn't weird right now?"

"Good point, It's weird because in my world we use a form of communication that uses signals to get information across. It says here I'm still connected. Do you understand?"

"So these things are still somehow connected to your world?"

"I think…"

"Well that really is something. Show me."

"Ok, see these bars? It lets me know I'm still connected" I turned the phone on and accessed the internet and the world news feed came up. I was right."Wow it does work… but I shouldn't use it"

"Why not?"

"Because it still uses power and I can only use it so much until I can't use it anymore, I have to recharge these things using a power outlet, which doesn't exist in this world. I have a supply of it with me but once its empty its gone."

"Ok then we'll just ask on of the Pilties to make you one, if anyone can make random shit gadgets it would be them." Mordekaiser said with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"You mean the champions from Piltover? I guess they could help with some explanation of what I need. Thanks! That was a great idea."

"Whatever…"

"Do you not like them or something?"

"Not really…" I was actually talking the Iron Revenant himself! He seems more chill than I thought. This has got to be a dream.

"Kid I didn't really catch your name."

"It's Maximus"

"Well Maximus, I'm gonna have another champion over tonight. Before that though I'm gonna set your room up in the extra bedroom, once it's ready you'll stay there for the time being. I'll show you where it is." He walked us next to his room, it was actually right across from his room. "The bathroom is right here next to our door and here's the room…What the actual fuck, those summoners are quicker than I thought." Inside was a large bed, a dresser, a desk, and a crystal lamp. "They already managed to set up the room..."

"Wow, this room is nice"

"…Yeah, it is…"

"Well grab some food from the kitchen and stay here for the evening."

"Well ok… I guess there's really nothing muc-"  
 **  
ATTENTION CHAMPIONS, DUE TO MAGICAL INSTABILITY IN SUMMONER'S RIFT, ALL MATCHES ARE CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.** It sounded like an intercom was used but there were no speakers anywhere.

"FUCK!" Mordekaiser menacingly eyed me again.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hmph. Stay here for tonight."

"Fine"

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ When Ranked is disabled... what does the champions do? As always comments and reviews appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: The Dorms at Night

Chapter 5: The Dorms at Night

 ** _Incoming graphic scene! Do not like, no not read! (THIS CHAPTER IS FIRE!) Skip to Chapter 8!_**

That evening,  
 _Is suppose there's nothing much to do here but rest for now. Maybe I can use my phone for a bit without using too much power…_

Mordekaiser's POV

 _It's getting late, she's usually not one to skip out on nights like this.  
_  
*knock* *knock*

Mordekaiser went to open the door. _I wonder if that brat is asleep yet? It doesn't really matter but…  
_  
It was none other than Sarah Fortune "Hey there big lug, I hope you weren't waiting that long. I had to give one of the girls some advice about relationships." Miss Fortune said seductively as she hovered her fingers on Mordekaiser's massive chest, tracing a finger to his chin. Mordekaiser didn't really put on much except his helmet, slippers, and shorts. He even took his gloves off.

"Sarah... you giving relationship advice is literally saying: just get it over with and start fucking"

"Hahahahaha! Right, you know me too well. Anyway what are we having tonight? I haven't really had anything to eat all day." Miss Fortune went to the direction of the kitchen.

Mordekaiser locked the door behind them. "Some steak from Demacia's farms and some vegetables. I don't like the place that much but even I have to admit... they raise some good livestock."

"Hmmm… yummy"

"Have a seat, I've got something to tell you about today." Both of them sat and didn't waste any time eating.

"I've heard the rumors about today's match, is it true?" Miss Fortune asked in interest while devouring the steak. Since she was at Morde's place for the night she didn't hold back on the lack of table manners

"Yeah…" Mordekaiser said as he stared at her. He also didn't waste any time eating his slice.

"Well that practically makes you a hero big guy!" Miss Fortune finished the steak. "And I think that think that deserves a preeeetty nice reward…" she said playfully.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow even if she couldn't see it through the helmet. He knew what she was getting at. _Hmm this is gonna be fun…  
_  
"Such a shame the summoners didn't reward you for saving their precious Rift… It would be a shame if you didn't get anything..." She got up and made her way to his side of the table.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Mordekaiser rotated the chair towards her with his magic. Miss Fortune then proceeded to caress Mordekaiser's chiseled body, her hand making their way to that huge throbbing bulge in his shorts. "Ahhhhhh…." Her hands were so light, as if her fingers were dancing on his skin. She really did know how to tease a man.

"Hehehe… so hard for me already Morde?" Miss Fortune knelt in front of him slid off his shorts and behold, Mordekaiser's massive and vascular 12 inch cock standing at full attention. It was starting to leak pre-cum from how horny he was.

Many would say his size was huge compared to the others (which is completely true) but to Mordekaiser, his assets were actually proportional to his height. "Fuck... Yeaaah... finally..." Poor Mordekaiser has been hard all day.

Miss Fortune stared at his dick for a moment taking in every detail. It really was massive. She was amazed how the phallic member was visibly throbbing with need. "So needy today aren't you?" She grabbed his dick with her hands and started to stroke it slowly. She could barely get her hands around the entire thing. Whatever she couldn't get her hands on, she licked.

"Ah…ah… ah… that feels good...fuck..." _Fuck this bitch, ah… ah… I couldn't ah…get off after the match today since ah… they held me for questioning._ It was getting harder to think and he just gave himself to pleasure. _  
_  
Mordekaiser always did love the thrill of battle. The adrenaline, the blood, the sweat, he always welcomed the feeling. After centuries of battle, he always unwinded by pounding a willing partner; otherwise, he would always get off by pleasuring himself. "Ah fuck yeah… don't stop... ah…"

Miss Fortune grinned and licked her lips "I bet you taste delicious today… I know your routine, you would always fuck someone, when you couldn't, you'll just get off yourself. You didn't get to do that today, lucky me…"

Mordekaiser groaned as she teased the head with her tongue, knowing that was sensitive. "Fuck bitch!" He bucked his hips, trying to get more attention. "Stop teasing!"

"You're more responsive when you don't get off for the day, you know that?" Mordekaiser didn't respond. The waves of pleasure going through his body as she stroked his dick, it was too much. He began to pant. "Heh, I'll cut right to the chase then." Miss Fortune swallowed down Mordekaiser's thick cock while undoing her bra.

"AUUGHHHHH! FUCK!" Mordekaiser gave a loud moan. Suddenly her mouth was replaced with something else.

"TAKE THIS!" Miss Fortune took his cock and placed it between her large melons, rapidly titty fucking his leaking member. The scene was so erotic. Mordekaiser felt his end coming. Her tits, his thick cock between them, his body completely under her control.

"Aaah... Aaah! ARGGHHHH! AHH! FUCK! AAAHHH! SARAH! FUCK! Im gonna… IM GONNA CUM!" Mordekaiser madly gasped for air, chest rising and falling, body trembling as his cock pulsed rapidly, twitching as cum shot to his chest and abs like a fountain. Even Miss Fortune's face and breast became covered in his fluids.

Miss Fortune winced as he came. _He's so hot when he cums like this_. She slowed down, making sure he got the full ride. She then licked his body, making sure to taste the cum that collected in the deep ridges of his abs. She made sure to lick his hard nipples. She stood up and watched Mordekaiser, body still convulsing from the sheer intensity of the orgasm. His entire body was painted with his own sexual fluids. "Fuck that was hot…" She grinned. _That was my best work yet!_

"God damn… fuck… ah… ah…" Mordekaiser slumped on the chair as he recovered, heaving chest slowing down as he steadied his breathing. He looked down on his drenched body. _Fuck... that was a huge load... I'm gonna smell like sex later..._

"Too intense for you?" Miss Fortune taunted looking at down at him. She could still see the member twitching and pumping out some cum. Mordekaiser gave her a threatening look. "You look well spent… Maybe I shou- aahhhh!"

Mordekaiser suddenly grabbed her and stood up, sexual fluids dribbling on the floor. He menacingly looked at her closely in the eye and whispered in a low tone. "Heh, I don't think so. We're not done yet and besides... the night is still young." He then picked her up bridal style and took her to his room. _This is gonna be fun_ indeed.

 ** _Meanwhile in Maximus' room_**

Reg POV

 _Lul, memes, at least I can still look at these while I'm here..._

"Fuck!"

 _What was that? These are dorms soo... It's none of my business. I should rest for the night. I'm getting a feeling that tomorrow is gonna be a hectic day again._

* * *

 _Authors note:_ Sorry if it's a little hard to read the first time around (Prior Tuesday, I refined it as soon as I woke up). Comments and Reviews appreciated!

That was hot... let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6: Who's in Control

Chapter 6 : Who's in Control

 **THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 8! DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! YOU WILL BURN!**

Mordekaiser carried Miss Fortune to his bedroom, completely ignoring the fact that his fluids were dripping onto the floor. Instead he remembered that he had _another_ guest in his dorm. _Fuck! That brat probably heard us from all that moaning! Who gives a shit anyway…_ He dumped Miss Fortune on the bed.

"Owwww! You could at least be gentle with me y-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up at him, red burning eyes, filled with lust. _Oh shit…_ She put a hand over her chest, heart pounding in anticipation for what he has in store.

Mordekaiser roughly grabbed her legs, cock teasing her entrance. He pushed her down and then pinned her hands above her head, he leaned in and looked at her in the eye "You thought you had control of me… but I'll show you... I'll show you who's really in control here." With his spare hand, he ripped her pants and lined his hard, throbbing cock against her small, wet pussy.

"No! Morde! No! It's not gonna fit!" She squirmed not sure if he was going to do it or not.

"Heh" He teased the head of his cock and rubbed it around her clit. _How I would love shove this in and pound you into oblivion._ He wanted it so bad, to just thrust in, fuck her fast and hard… but he knew… he knew it would also hurt her.

Still pinned onto the bed, Miss Fortune moaned as she felt a digit enter her vagina. "Ahhh… ahh…" He rubbed around, massaging her entrance.

Mordekasier moved his finger around, trying to find her sweet spot. He then hit a cluster of nerves that sent Miss Fortune arching into orgasm. She screamed, as he continued to rub her g-spot. _Found it…_

 _ **Meanwhile in Maximus' room**_

Maximus was about to fall asleep, when all of a sudden, he thought he heard moans coming from somewhere. _Well then… someone isn't shy about letting someone else know they're having sex…_ He tried to drown the noise out with a pillow but it didn't work, he heard more. It sound closer than he thought. He sat up from the bed. Maybe Mordekaiser was still awake… maybe he can ask him to put some kind of spell around the room.

Just as he was by the door, he heard a shriek. "No fucking way…" He told me not to leave this room. Now it makes sense. Maximus grabbed the door handle, heart racing as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Across the hall, he can hear moans of pleasure, not from Mordekaiser but from a woman! _What the fuck?! Is he fucking serious? His room is literally right across from mine! He couldn't at least lock the door._ He can see light coming from his room. He slowly crept to the door to close it.

What he saw nearly made his eyes pop from his skull, Mordekaiser **naked** , muscular body drenched in cum, and his massive cock, twitching and dripping with need for attention. He was with another woman that had bright red hair and big boobs. _Is that..? Oh. My. God… Is that Miss Fortune?!_ He was fingering her rapidly. He can see her face, her eyes lost from pleasure.

Mordekaiser took in her form, looking at the slutty face she was making. _Take this you fucking cunt!_ Mordekaiser put in second finger, trying to loosen her pussy for his massive cock. She gave another moan, her vagina filled even more. Then all of a sudden, he pinched her g-spot. The move made Miss Fortune cry out in pleasure, shuddering as another orgasm hit her body. She arched, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from the pleasure.

If someone saw Maximus' face, they would describe it being redder than a tomato, his face burning from the hot scene he was watching. Phone in hand, he decided to record them. _This is so wrong…_ but he couldn't help himself. He was watching two hot people having sex _**right in front of him! And they don't even know it!**_

Mordekaiser noticed something from the corner of his eye… Someone was watching them. He saw Maximus watching from the crack at the door. _Heh... so he did hear us_. _I'm gonna give him a talking to tomorrow morning, for now I'm gonna give him a damn good show._

Miss Fortune was completely limp from her last orgasm. Mordekaiser released her hands and used this opportunity to properly prepare his throbbing member. He scooped up the juices from Miss Fortune's vagina and his pre-cum to lubricate his massive cock, making sure to cover every inch of it. He looked at her spread body. He wanted to come right then and there, in front of the sight before him… but no, he intends to thrust all 12 inches of his manhood in her tight vagina. He rubbed her clit. She shuddered, only half conscious to what he was doing.

Maximus was completely unaware that Mordekaiser knew he was watching, continued to record them with his phone.

Mordekaiser turned his attention back to Miss Fortune, fingering her g-spot once more."Who's in control now bitch?!"

"you..you…" barely audible

"WHO BITCH?!" Mordekaiser roared!

"YOU- AAAAAAHHH!" He quickly thrust his cock to the hilt before she could reply. She screamed again from being filled so suddenly. "I THOUGHT SO!"

He stayed there for a while making sure she properly adjusted to his size. It was so huge. She can feel his cock throb, pulse, and twitch inside her! As if it had a life of its own. "So bbbig…"

"That's right… Hmph… I'm going to fuck the life out of you!" He can see the outline of his cock in her stomach. Mordekaiser grunted as he started to move, slowly sliding his cock in and out, trying to go deeper.

"Ahhh! Yeaaa! YEAAAAA!" Miss Fortune gasped as she felt the throbbing cock move inside her.

"You like that you whore? You like this big juicy cock?" Mordekaiser said, going faster. He started to sweat from how hot the sex was. Miss Fortune can see how incredibly refined his body was from all the sweat. She grabbed his massive pecs as he flexed them. She could feel how fast and hard his heart was pounding, even beneath all that muscle. She could see his abs contracting as he thrust his massive cock inside her. It was an erotic sight!

Miss Fortune wailed, being penetrated deeper and deeper every time. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Auuuughhhaaahhhh! She loved how dominant and vocal Mordekaiser was in bed. She wanted him. She wanted all of him!

Mordekaiser wrapped a hand around her neck and pounded her harder and harder, cock slamming in and out, and huge testicles slapping against her vagina. Miss Fortune's boobs were also bouncing all around from how hard she was being fucked! He growled and grunted every time he thrust into her.

Moments later, Mordekaiser began to feel her insides tightening around his massive cock. She wasn't going to last much longer... and neither was he... _No! No! Fuck! It's too soon!_ He let go of her neck and grabbed her hips as he fucked her faster. Seconds later, Miss Fortune screeched as she came, vagina contracting tightly as well as releasing fluids around his throbbing member.

The tried to thrust more around the tight, wet pussy, trying to prolong the pleasure as much as he could." Noooo! Not...Yet...NNOOOO!" He slammed as deep as he could."Nnnngg... GAHH!FUUUUUCKK!" Mordekaiser roared, his muscles tensing as he came, cock twitching and pulsing erratically within her. His massive load shooting deep inside, wave after wave, cumming more and more, mixing and flooding with her juices. Mordekaiser trembled and convulsed while he came. There was so much cum that some managed to seep out between them. Miss Fortune couldn't say anything although she felt it, his warm cum deep within her, filling her up before she lost consciousness.

"Ahh… fu.. fu..fffuu…" Seconds later he collapsed upon Miss Fortune. He also lost consciousness shortly after from the intensity of the orgasm, his cock still buried within her.

Maximus couldn't believe what he saw. He was steaming. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just finished recording and went back to bed. _This isn't going to be the end of this…  
_

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Miss Fortune stirred awake. She felt something heavy on top of her. She remembered the events from earlier that evening and she looked at the hulking figure on top her. Mordekaiser was still out cold. She felt his large dick still inside her. _This asshole didn't even bother pulling out!_

Miss Fortune tried to push him off barely moving him. "Ugh… Hey… wake up! Get... off.. of me…"

"Eh?... Huh…" Mordekaiser stirred awake. "Hmmm you enjoy that?"

"Every moment of it" She loved every moment and every inch of him. "I never get tired of having that monster inside me" Mordekaiser chuckled a bit and flexed his member inside her. "Ahhhh! Fuck you!"

The brute got up and pulled out of her used vagina. As he pulled out, copious amount of their sexual fluids spilled onto the bed and he groaned at the loss of the tight fit around his dick. He looked at her body. He wanted to fuck her senseless again. "Eyyyy!" Mordekaiser exclaimed, proud of his work.

"You could have pulled out y'know…"

"Hmph… you love having my thick cock cumming inside you." Mordekaiser gave an evil smile. She didn't reply. It was impossible for her to get pregnant anyway, since he wasn't technically among the living.

"I'm going… I don't want to be seen around practically naked and covered in cum." She got up looked down at her pants. It wasn't completely ripped but she might still be able to wear it long enough to get back to her dorm.

"Fine… if you do get spotted though, let them know how fun it was…" He gave her a wink, rolled over and laid back as she left.

The night was definitely fun for the both of them "Hmmm…" He remembered how Maximus was spying on them the entire time. He enjoyed giving someone a good show. Oh how he would love to see his face in the morning…

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ I'm evil! Poor Maximus... Ruined forever XD. Comments and Reviews please! Its appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprises

"Ughhhhh" Maximus groaned as he woke up. The night was rough; he couldn't go to sleep after watching that scene from last night. The last twenty-four hours have been very extreme. He didn't expect to wake up a day later in a different world and watched a hot guy fuck a hot woman. He couldn't get the scene out of his head. He walked out of the room and headed straight to the bathroom to get himself ready. As he passed by Mordekaiser's room, he noticed the door was still open. He could see his large naked figure on the bed, chest rising and falling in slumber. _Good, looks like he's still asleep. Miss Fortune is gone though._

Mordekaiser heard the footsteps as Maximus passed by. He had been awake for almost an hour now, planning his next move. As he heard the door close in the hall he got up. _This should be fun…  
_  
Maximus washed his face trying to wake up. _Wonder what's gonna happen today? I need something to charge my stuff with._ He remembered the Piltover champions could help him with that. He wiped his face and went to leave. Instead, he was greeted face full by a hulking naked body.

"You done yet?" Mordekaiser looked down at him menacingly.

"Uhhhh.. I…" Maximus stuttered completely caught off guard.

"Did you rest well?"

"Uh yeah…"

Mordekaiser raised an eyebrow "Hmm? You sure? You looked a bit tired…"

Maximus' heart was pounding like his heart could burst. "Yyyyeah.. . Im sure."

"You're lying."

 _Fuck!_

Mordekaiser got closer, pushing him towards the bathroom wall until he was pinned in. He leaned towards him, placing his hand above his shoulder. "Tell me something… did you enjoy the show last night?" His voice sounded menacing.

"I uhhh…" Maximus felt really uncomfortable. Mordekaiser's body smelled like last night's sex. He clearly didn't have time to wash off. He can actually see the dried cum on his body. _Ughh… He could have at least washed off…_

"You were watching me… as I fucked someone… did you want some? This big juicy dick?" He enjoyed making his guest uncomfortable. He can feel the dread overcoming Maximus, his face complete red.

Maximus couldn't respond. He couldn't believe he landed in such an awkward spot He looked at Mordekaiser massive cock. It was limp but he wouldn't deny it. "I guess… it was kinda hot…?"

"kinda huh… I guess I have to put on a better show next time…" Mordekaiser backed off, still watching Maximus

I couldn't say anything

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst into laughter. "Next time you want to spy on someone… Make sure you don't get spotted."

"You're not mad…?" sounding confused.

"Why would I be mad? Everyone already knows I have plenty of sex." Mordekaiser wasn't shy about letting someone know he's banging someone, in fact it makes the entire event more exciting.

 _"…" Sigh… I'm glad he's not mad… he's very easygoing for someone menacing…_

"Anyway, if you're done… get out. I need to wash off and get ready. Help yourself to the kitchen. There should be plenty of food in stock."

I nervously nodded and hurried off. Mordekaiser closed the door behind him. _Fuck… that was a lucky break…_

Later, as I was eating some fruit from the fridge, Mordekaiser came out looking fresh with a grey tank-top, a pair of black jeans, boots, and his iron gloves. He eyed the tattoos that he had, it was a cool pattern. _I never really had the time to appreciate his actual appearance_. He went to the kitchen and grabbed, from what I assumed, was leftover steak and he sat across from me.

"…"

"By the way kid…" Mordekaiser paused while eating the steak. "What were you doing with that little gadget of yours?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to make me spell it out!? That thing you were holding with you while you watched us fuck last night!"

"Oh! That thing?" pulled out the phone.

"Yeah that! What were you doing exactly…?"

"… Do you really want to know?" I nervously watched for Mordekaiser's response.

"…yeah sure…"

"Uhh… well…" _I can't lie to this guy…well fuck…_ "It records and takes pictures of things."

"I don't understand." He said, taking a sip from his water.

"Sigh… see this?" pointing to the camera lens "This is like an eye. When I press a button, it freezes whatever it sees and saves it. If I press a certain button, it keeps track of what it sees instead and saves it for later…"

"Still don't understand?" I scrolled to the video not caring anymore. "Here" I faced the screen towards him. Mordekaiser almost spat his drink at what he saw. He saw himself fucking Miss Fortune the night before from Maximus's point of view.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THIS THING CAN DO STUFF LIKE THIS?!"

"In our world, some of us have a bad habit of doing this to interesting events to capture the moment." Mordekaiser wasn't paying attention. He was mesmerized at how that tiny thing has itself showing himself fucking the life out of Miss Fortune. He can see her face from his viewpoint.

"Fuck that was hot…" Mordekaiser mumbled feeling himself getting hard from the video. Maximus almost choked at the response and quickly gulped down his glass of water.

"Hmph…" _That's an interesting little gadget he's got… definitely worth checking out._ "Hurry up… We don't have all day."

"…"

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ This was interesting to write. Again, Please comment and review! They're appreciated! More to come!


End file.
